ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies
by pinkcorpse
Summary: A shop, a stranger, and many secrets. AU


**notes** : written roughly a year ago (and then abandoned for some months, oops), it was something of a dare or challenge. a _certain_ person repeatedly made comments about how my writing doesn't contain much romance (this is paraphrased for our dignities' sake). nevertheless, i did want to step out of my comfort zone and i believe i succeeded? its much longer than my other works (something i am proud of), but also... different as you might notice if you keep reading (something i am not sure if i am proud of). please consider this my last fic for now, i probably wont be updating anymore. that being said, i hope you will enjoy it as much as i did enjoy writing it

additional tags for those interested: #akashi seijuurou/kuroko tetsuya, #magical realism, #alternate universe - tattoo parlor, #alternate universe - flower shop, #illegal activities

 **edit** : sorry for deleting and re-uploading, ffn deleted various formatting and i had to fix it again

* * *

There was exactly one minute before closing time when a person walked in, with quick confident strides as if they owned the place. The stranger, though not eye-catching (that coat has seen better days), still held a distinct air of authority. That wasn't uncommon for not many people exude an air of secrecy, of not wanting to be recognized, especially in this particular district. Despite that, he just allowed himself to feel slightly annoyed. But only slightly.

"Sir," Kuroko said, dragging each syllable out to ensure he had drawn the stranger's attention, "we are closing soon." He also made sure his voice leaked none of the annoyance he was feeling at this moment. Like a proper clerk, he folded his arms behind his back and pasted his best expression on his face (that was, the most neutral one he could muster and was lovingly dubbed as 'lifeless gaze').

The stranger then faced him, hood pulled down so low it was different to see any of his features. "But you haven't closed yet, and it is still open, am I correct?" The stranger replied in a quick, confident way, too blunt and certain despite this being the first time in the shop. Without doubt, he would have noticed someone like this. The stranger's voice came out low, so he cautiously assumed it was a man he was talking to.

Either way, upon hearing that remark, as much as he wanted to, he could not deny it. So instead, he stepped back to not get in his way. The stranger, as if to thank him, walked past him to browse a particular corner of his shop, eventually settling in a certain spot. He followed his gaze to an arrangement of flowers.

"Do you like them?" He asked after a safe amount of time had passed and when it became obvious the stranger was taken with them.

"I am intrigued. There are not many shops that displays this kind of flower," The customer said, reaching out and brushing a leaf with his fingers.

"Yes. There are a lot of rarer items in here." In fact, all of the flowers on display and in this room were only displayed for decoration, and most people visiting him did not buy them. The real products this shop offer were somewhere else.

"I imagine those are very handy," The customer replied. "After all, they are to combat skin injuries, am I right?" And he made the mistake of gazing directly at his customer's eyes and he saw that he _knew_. His throat went dry.

"How…" It was then that he realized he has played into his hand and that the atmosphere was nothing but a deception.

The stranger made no motion to reply. "Are you familiar with counter-inscriptions?" He asked after a moment of painful silence. He stiffened and he knew the stranger was observing his reaction.

Counter-inscriptions, as the name implies, counter an already placed inscription. Though it had been popular long ago, nowadays it was a relic of the past. Due to the immense power and influence they granted, as well as the often painful procedure linked to them, they also were banned. There were however still some groups left who practiced it (in secret, of course) and those were usually…

Quickly he glanced around him, walking past the stranger, to the door. Kuroko took out his keys and locked the door. He looked at the windows, pulling the curtains. Only when he was sure that everything was concealed, only then did he dare speak quietly.

"…yes. It depends on―"

"I only want you to answer me one question: will you do it or not?" The stranger cut in. There was a hint of impatience in his voice.

Kuroko knew he was walking on a thin path and probably only had one chance to get out of this situation without causing an incident. Judging from his appearance, it did not seem as if he was anyone he could treat lightly.

"Yes. Would you please follow me?"

 **.**

The place he called his shop consisted of two floors—the first floor, where he lived, and the main floor, where he ran his shop. The main room, where the flowers were on display, looked and acted like a flower shop. Various flowers took up the majority of the room, leaving only a narrow path to walk. Partly hidden by the flowers, there was another door which led into the other rooms. Kuroko opened it and let the customer in. The customer entered, but stopped after a few steps, silently taking in his surroundings.

This room was smaller than the other one. There was a couch and a row of chairs against a wall, with a table close to it. In the middle was a tattoo chair.

"Nobody can see us. Now may I see the inscription?" Kuroko said, closing the door behind him.

The stranger pulled down his hood to reveal short red hair. They made eye-contact for a second and he noted that his face was a handsome one, though the expression in his eyes was indifferent—cold even. He seemed to be around the same age as him. The stranger wasted no time and took his coat off, then the simple shirt he wore underneath.

Upon seeing his back, Kuroko nearly dropped his pen.

"How does it look?" The man said, but what he meant was, 'Can you do it?'

"It looks very complex… I never saw anything like this before. I don't know what its purpose is. I am sorry, but I need some time to study it and come up with a counter motif. Could I ask you to return later?"

Kuroko thought he heard him laugh softly. "Alright."

He put on his shirt and coat again and headed towards the exit but Kuroko stopped him.

"I think it would be better for you to use the backdoor. Let me guide you. And next time, please use it to enter instead."

Kuroko led the customer to the exit. He did not look back.

 **#**

"Kuroko-san? You seem a bit distant today." Someone called out to him and he noticed, he had drawn too many lines.

"I guess I was. My apologies," Kuroko said, leaning back. He rested a bit, pushing thoughts of yesterday's strange visitor away and then corrected his work.

"Is something the matter? You usually don't space out like that," The woman asked, but didn't complain.

"I'm expecting a bit of a special guest later today."

She gave him a confused look, but didn't press him any more. Kuroko finished his work and helped her into her coat. He watched her leave and then glanced at the old round clock in a corner of his shop. Three hours left…

.

After a long day of labour, as promised, the mysterious customer was there again, entering after the last customer had long left.

"Please, go in. I will clean up here and follow you later." Kuroko said. In hindsight, he should have watched him more closely, but that wasn't on his mind.

Wordlessly, the man just left the room. Cleaning up didn't take long.

 **#**

Red lines of varying thickness. Intertwined with each other. He lifted a hand and touched it. Under his touch, the skin felt soft.

"Is there any reason you cannot take a picture of it to study?" A distant voice asked.

"Seeing it up close is different. photos lose quality." Kuroko replied, tracing the lines. There was silence.

"I imagine it is also because you are self-taught, isn't it?" Kuroko's fingers momentarily stopped.

"How did you…"

He hummed. "Did you think I would just visit some unknown tattoo artist for this? Of course I have looked you up thoroughly. I also know this establishment is not legal."

He continued. "Before you, I went to many other artists. I was told removing this is impossible, and none agreed to a counter-inscription. There were also some artists which claimed this was easy to remove, and that probably says a lot about their work."

"Many illegal artists don't do their work properly." Kuroko remarked. As an illegal artist himself, Kuroko had no right to speak of others. The man chuckled, probably because he could tell the hypocrisy.

"Yes. That left me with you. I expect you to end this."

Some lines in particular looked a bit different from the rest. When he touched one of them, the skin felt different—there was a light dip to it. In one of the textbooks he read, he recalls something like that being mentioned. Skin carvings. Carved skin ranged from smooth skin to rugged ones, but one aspect many of them shared was the light dip to them (and a red color, unless something was put in the scars).

Though if he inspected them closer, all of the lines were a similarly rich carmine color.

"…this red… it looks very pure. Is it―"

"It is blood." Kuroko's hand stopped and he glanced at the stranger, whose posture revealed nothing about his thoughts. For a brief moment, he considered asking whether it was his blood, but decided against that. It wasn't his place to ask.

The man did not seem to notice his discomfort. "We haven't formally agreed on the contract. I want you to remove this curse and whatever it causes entirely, and in return, I will reward you handsomely and help you get a legal license."

Kuroko considered the offer for a moment. "Entire removal is extremely difficult and I would not recommend it because of the risks," he remarked. "For example, if there are safety mechanisms placed in it, your life could be in danger. I can think of a counter-inscription to negate it instead. But I need some time to analyze it." Seeing no objections, Kuroko left to fetch some papers to write the contract down. Midway in the writing, he stopped.

"May I get a name to go with this order?"

The man gave him a crooked smile. "Akashi Seijuurou. But just Akashi is fine."

 **#**

The following days passed by without incident (or as smoothly as they could, with an obviously weird customer regularly visiting after dark). By now, they knew each other enough to understand each others' more glaring quirks and habits. Akashi approached him on one of those days.

"Your workplace is messy. I have never seen anything as unprofessional as that." Akashi picked up one of his tools.

"You are not the first one to tell me that. And you are right, I am not good at all. Please don't touch that, it's delicate."

"I wasn't finished," Akashi cut in, but laid the object down. "Even though it is messy, you seem to get the job done. I can appreciate that."

Kuroko wasn't sure how to respond to that. So instead, he gave him a judging look (or what he thought looked like one) and let that remark uncommented. Retrieving another sketchbook from below his workdesk, he started trying to recreate Akashi's tattoo again from only his memory.

 **#**

A few days after their last conversation (they reached the stage of acquaintanceship in which they could ignore each other for days) Kuroko spoke up right after Akashi enters. "I think I have memorized your tattoo already." There was a moment of silence.

"The way you talk indicates you aren't ready yet," Akashi asked, letting the words hang in the air. Kuroko nodded.

"I want to know more about you."

Akashi gave him an odd look. Kuroko realized his slip-up and scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if that sounded weird… I meant that sometimes, parts of the personality are explained with it. Like how freedom is often associated with birds. Also, you can visit whenever you want, though it would be good if it was around morning or afternoon." Kuroko waited for Akashi's reaction and wondered if that has been presumptuous of him.

"I suppose I have some free time… let's see the shop which you run." Akashi said, waiting for Kuroko to lead the way.

.

"Good day, Takahara-san. What would you like today?" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Akashi seat himself on one of the chairs and watching their exchange with barely disguised, but borderline polite disinterest. The girl sneaked a glance at him, a bit of curiosity in it, but soon returned her attention to Kuroko.

"Um… next week I will attend a party. I want one that makes me look beautiful so I won't look bad in front of my crush." She said a bit timidly, embarrassed by her request. Kuroko nodded and takes out his tools.

"Then let's start."

.

It was not after the girl left that Akashi finally spoke up.

"Are all your orders like this—for mundane things? A beauty charm? Forget-me-not spells?"

Kuroko didn't look up, he was busy cleaning his utensils. "They aren't mundane. It's simple things like that which are important to people. Besides, sometimes I get orders like 'being able of summoning my keys anytime so I won't lose them anymore'." He could imagine that Akashi didn't even bother to hide his indifference.

"Of all the things to ask for… why not ask for something like clairvoyance?"

"There are guidelines which forbid artists from crafting skills like that one. The tomes which teach us how to do them don't cover powerful spells like those and the few that do were destroyed or hidden away securely," He explained. He paused. "Besides, not everything is possible. It is also dependant on the artist themselves." This seems to have piqued his interest.

"Oh? Do tell." The expression on Akashi's face was almost indulgent.

Kuroko sighed. "It's not as easy as writing 'Grant this person the ability to see the future' on someone's skin. The tattooist needs to gather ingredients with the right properties and arrange components, so a spell works. It is a bit like drawing magic circles. Besides, some things can be done, but the appearance won't be pleasing to look at. Designing an aesthetic form and ensuring its usability, that is the main task of tattooists. And not all tattooists are equally good at that." After this explanation, Akashi seemed pleased.

"But can you do it?"

"What do you—" Akashi stared at him. He sighed.

"I have never thought about it. Maybe." He said. Akashi noticed Kuroko gripped his arm while he said that.

Akashi's smile was wide. "That means that despite your claims of your inferiority, you are very skilled."

Kuroko blinked. Before he could say something, Akashi already left the room, satisfied with this revelation.

 **#**

"Kuroko-san? I feel like someone is staring at me intently."

Kuroko looked back to see a familiar person look at them.

"Please excuse me," He said and went to him.

"A—"

But Akashi held a hand up.

"I only want to see how you work. Please, don't pay me any attention."

Kuroko shook his head. "It is difficult to concentrate when someone is blatantly staring at you. Please go back to the backroom, I will return once I am done with it." Seeing Akashi rooted to his spot, Kuroko shoved him back in, and he let himself be pushed without complaint.

He returned to the customer and apologized. "I am sorry. That person was another customer with special circumstances."

After he was finished, he returned to Akashi. Though he was not visibly upset, he was internally.

"Please don't do that again. As you know, this is an illegal establishment. My customers aren't supposed to be here either so they are very wary and afraid of being watched by others. That is also why I value privacy a lot, for their safety."

Akashi nodded. "I see. I apologize, I did not know. I will make sure to do it in secret from now on"

Kuroko sighed. He made a mental note to warn his future customers of potential strange occurrences and did his best trying to ignore the occasional gaze burning into his back.

 **#**

Frog legs, squid ink, rose petals. Kuroko went over his materials and realized his supplies were running out. His quiet distress didn't go unnoticed.

"Something the matter?"

Absently, he replied. "My materials are running out. I still have plenty of ink since I make them myself, but the other ingredients are running out." As an afterthought, he added, "I am thinking of using black for your tattoo, by the way. Black is a good color to negate strong spells."

"I see. Where do you get them usually?"

"Approved artists obtain a license which let them buy at shops, but since I don't possess one, I need to look for them on the black market. It can get expensive sometimes."

"I understand," Akashi said. He didn't do anything, but later he took out a notepad and wrote something down.

 **#**

Kuroko stared at the mountain of boxes before him, all addressed to his address.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

One of the boxes was labeled flower petals. Another contained squid ink. His eyebrows went up.

"I can't accept this."

Hearing his reply, Akashi almost looks offended. "Who said it was for you? They are for the shop. A parlor can't work if it doesn't have materials. You might think of them as an advance, if that makes it easier."

"I still can't use them," Kuroko insisted. Akashi sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Then do tell me something in return. Surely you have heard of puppeteers."

There came no sound and Akashi knew he had to know about them.

"How do you know that word?"

"One of my sources."

"…Puppeteers," Kuroko began, and Akashi noticed that he was looking somewhere else this time, unlike the confrontational gaze he always had. "The term refers to a group of tattooists who try to control other people, even if it's only temporary. Do you know why you are always supposed to bring someone with you when procedures on the head or upper back are involved? Those two areas are closest to the mind, and if you were to tamper with it, you could control another person. That is also why the second person is needed. So they can check if harm was done and report them if necessary. Needless to say, they are criminals. …All of them. No matter what their intentions were."

Kuroko directed his gaze back to him, and his expression returned to the usual emotionless mask. "Usually, if I were to perform the procedure on you, you would need someone to tag along as well. However, since it is all illegal from the start, and puppeteers act under the ruse of applying a simple legal tattoo, it is optional for you."

Akashi nodded in understanding and Kuroko returned his attention to the boxes in front of him. It didn't seem he could return them, so he had no choice but to accept it. Which left him with only one problem.

"…Could you help me carry them inside?"

#

"As I said, your work is messy, yet I wonder why you haven't gotten a license. It is different from the conventional approach, but your work is nevertheless adequate." Akashi spoke up behind him, yet again, and Kuroko wondered when it was that he assumed ownership of his shop.

"Can you please not talk this way? It sounds heartless."

Indifferent, Akashi kept staring at him. Knowing he did not care, Kuroko sighed. "It is because… of circumstances. I took a test once, but I failed."

Akashi laughed. It was an unrestrained, small laughter. "Of course. Inflexible, like always." Whom he was referring to, Kuroko did not know.

"Is this attitude the reason you gained that tattoo?" Kuroko blurted out before he could stop himself. He held a hand before his mouth when he realized what he was implying.

Akashi smiled at him. It wasn't a warm smile and there was something underneath it.

"You are right. I might have done something wrong," Kuroko noticed the derision laced in his words, "and so that was placed on me. I suspect soon it might be triggered. Though I don't know what will happen. Maybe it already has started."

Fortunately, it seemed Akashi didn't mind his comment.

"But it will stop soon. Once you finished it." Maybe Akashi was not aware of it, but sometimes the expression on his face was disturbing. Like right now. Kuroko did not mention it.

Kuroko had to admit, he had trouble seeing things in Akashi's perspective. But he never saw much outside of his district either, and had no experience with powerful people.

Even so, there was something admirable about the way Akashi led his life, and Kuroko felt he wanted to support him.

 **#**

 _A bustling street and Kuroko was in the middle of it. He looked around and saw familiar faces._

 _"Did you see that? Haha!" A familiar voice shouted._

 _Kuroko smiled. He reached out and touched the person's arm yet he did not react._

 _…something was wrong._

 _"Hello?" No answer. He shook his friend, but he did not react at all._

 _"Anyone?" Everyone ignored him._

 _Someone walked in his direction. It was Akashi._

 _"Akashi-…?" His eyes were on him, but he did not react either. Nobody… Nobody could see him. They all moved away, leaving him alone._

 _He was truly alone._

 _There were footsteps coming from behind him. When he looked at the source, it was…_

 _His eyes froze in terror. "How are you awake…? You were in a—"_

 _"Give it back… My—"_

#

Kuroko woke up in a cold sweat. He gripped his heart―it was beating rapidly. He glanced at the clock and saw the time. 8:57 AM.

There were only a few minutes left before Akashi would visit. Kuroko rushed into his bathroom.

Afterwards he bolted down the stairs and opened the door to a red-haired man standing there. That person just glanced up and down and he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious of his looks.

"Today's attire looks different from what you usually wear."

He glanced down to see the black dress shirt and white pants he wore, a break from his usual loose polo and sweatpants. In his haste he must have taken the clothes from the drawer. (It also occurred to him that it's been awhile since he last cleaned his room. Not that Akashi would ever see it.)

"One of my friends is a part-time model. He keeps sending me clothes, insisting that my fashion sense doesn't bring out anything in me."

Akashi just sized him up again. "Your usual clothes don't particularly stand out, they just look normal. I for one prefer your current look. You look good." He brought up a hand and hooked it in his necktie. It came off easily. Kuroko stood there motionlessly as Akashi crossed the distance between them, tie in hand and wrapped it around his neck. He watched as Akashi stared intently while he was tying it. He stepped back once he was done and looked at him again.

"All done. It looks good on you."

Kuroko held the tie in his hand. The fabric felt nice and even if he didn't know anything about fashion, he just knew it was of very good quality. "White looks good on anything…" He said, unsure how to react. He didn't ask why Akashi gave him the tie―he was peculiar like that, and there was no answer that would make sense.

"So does black. I have no idea about others though since I am not interested in these matters." They stood there in silence.

"Are you injured?"

"Huh?" Akashi pointed at his arm's bandage. Reflexively, Kuroko grabbed his sleeve to cover it, but it was too short.

"N-no…" He answered while awkwardly trying to cover his arm.

Akashi looked at him with a blank look. "I see… Well, be more careful from now on."

Whether Akashi suspected something or not, he went inside without another word. It wasn't brought up again. In fact, that day they did not talk much at all, but Kuroko was secretly relieved over that.

.

When Akashi later left in the evening, he did not ask for his tie back.

 **#**

On the paper, there was an address scribbled in neat handwriting. The paper was crumpled-up and though he tried to straighten it out, it was still hopeless. In front of him, there was an antique-looking building. The walls were a discolored mix between brown and gray, but it was still well-maintained and showed no signs of corrosion. Kuroko compared the address scribbled on it with the sign next to the building's door. A sense of fear overcame him, because this was the main district. His eyes darted from left to right, and back. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, Kuroko pushed open the large ebony door and went inside. He looked around timidly.

As expected of a nationally recognized library, there were many rows of books, all neatly labelled. He walked along the rows, searching for the areas of interest and took books which could be relevant. Once there were a good number of books in his arm, he headed to the nearest desk to staple them onto and flipped through them.

 _Procedures… Guides… Risks_ … he checked the books' spines. Someone bumped into him, causing the various books to scatter around them.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you," the person stammered, flustered. She bent down to pick them up. Kuroko also helped gather them up.

"No, I am," He said. He was so immersed in them, he had forgotten to sit down.

"You seem interested in tattoos," the girl said while she was still collecting the books.

"Are you a tattooist? I never saw you around here."

"I am just a student. I was interested in picking it up so I wanted to read up on it." Lie. He dropped out of school years ago.

"Then you should definitely apply for an apprenticeship. My brother is an artist, you see, I could help you out if there are any questions." She smiled.

"Thank you for your offer, but I only wanted to look a bit. If I have any questions, I will seek you out." Lie. Even if she said that, there was no way he could ask her about forbidden tattoos.

The girl was about to speak again, but he cut in.

"I don't want to cause you any bother. Please be on your way,"

She smiled and left. Kuroko returned his attention to the books and flipped through them again.

After he went through them all, he left the library. He would not come back to this district again.

 **#**

Even before he opened the door, he could already hear the voices inside. He entered the bar and his eyes went over the guests. A single woman near the entrance, a couple and a man who was collapsed around a dozen empty bottles. Kuroko moved towards the counter and slumped down, face meeting the smooth wood head-on, exhaustion washing over him.

"Everything alright? I haven't seen you for a while." the bartender appeared, giving him a drink.

"Himuro-kun." Kuroko said tiredly. He accepted the glass and took a sip. It was his favorite drink and actually it had been a while since he last drank it.

"You haven't been here for a while, and whenever you do, you always bring trouble with you or look like you are about to die of exhaustion. But often, it's a combination of both."

"It's because this bar has a calming effect on me. And that's not true…"

Himuro laughed. He refilled his glass and pushed it to him, who accepted it gratefully.

"How have you been? What's troubling you this time?"

"I… got a very special order. I am stuck with it so I tried gathering intel, but I haven't been able to find anything useful."

"I see. Have a look around then, maybe something can trigger a revelation."

With that, Himuro left and Kuroko watched the other customers closely. The lone woman wore casual clothes, though by the bag next to her, she probably had just finished working. She was enjoying a drink all by herself, and showed no sign of interest towards having company. His eyes darted to the couple. They seemed rather young, perhaps they were celebrating something. The man said something to his companion and she laughed heartedly. They seemed close. (For a moment, he briefly noticed he hadn't hung out with anyone for some time now.) Kuroko then glanced at the drunk man, and nearly returned his attention to Himuro, when he saw something on his arm. It was a tattoo, but not a common one.

"Taiga was asking about you," Himuro mentioned, interrupting him. "He's doing fine and wanted to know how you are doing. I told him you were doing alright, and that I helped you pay your bills."

"Thank you, Himuro-kun."

"Is it alright not to tell him?"

"I don't want to worry him."

"I do. Aren't you afraid of being found out?"

"No, it's alright. Nobody ever approaches me, they won't notice." A flash of red came before his mind, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Whether Himuro suspected something or not, he didn't say it. Before he was about to leave, Himuro spoke up again.

"Kuroko. If anything happens, tell me. Your life isn't only your own.. There are people who care about you. And… you need to forgive yourself for what you did. I'm sure he doesn't hold a grudge."

Quietly expressing his gratitude, Kuroko left the bar. He pushed Himuro's words out of his mind.

 **#**

The good thing about living in this particular district was, law was loose and there was hardly any chance of being caught. Of course there still were patrols, and one or the other criminal was caught, but as long as you kept a low profile during those times, you could go on forever.

Jason strolled through the streets, looking for people. The others have left for the other alleys and streets, so they could cover a bigger area. He was walking around aimlessly when his eyes fell on something black, a lone person, wearing an over-sized hoodie. The person's posture was hunched, and he could tell a timid person when he saw one. He grinned. Casually, he walks towards that person.

"Hey kid," He said once he stands in front of the person. The person was of average height, rather thin even with the hoodie masking their features. People like this one were among the easier prey. "Have some cash to lend me? Hand it over and you won't get hurt, I promise."

The "kid" stopped walking. "I am sorry," the person replied. "But I take offense at being called a child. I am 20. And," the kid stared him in the eyes and for a split second, he got chills— "please move aside, I do not want to cause any trouble."

"Heh. You're far from the first one to bluff," that was probably just his imagination, there was no way this boy—but then he was gone.

An outlaw.

"Hey!" He called out, looking around for him, and the others, hearing the commotion, quickly gathered.

"What's up?" One of them asked.

"Let's report this guy! That was an outlaw!" He shouted, but he wasn't sure where exactly that guy went to. Someone grabbed him before he could run off.

"Are you insane?!" One of his friends asked him, eyes wide.

"What?! The guy had an illegal tattoo! If we report him, we can get tons of money!"

"But they would also investigate us and find out about us!" The other retorted angrily.

Realizing the situation, Jason cursed.

 **#**

After he closed the door, he pulled down the hood. Kuroko let out short breaths and sank to the floor. He wasn't used to running… he reminded himself to exercise more (though he would probably forget that soon). Slowly, he unraveled the bandage covering his arm.

Kuroko was so tired of this. He inspected his arm, where a glowing tattoo was. That invisibility spell has saved him countless times so far. He waited until the glow disappeared and reverted to its usual light blue color.

He pulled down his sleeve and went to sleep.

 **#**

Akashi's eyes were as red as the lines on his back, he noticed.

"Your face is pale," Akashi said as he looked straight into the eyes, his face close to his. A bit too close for him.

Kuroko tried to gain some distance. "It's just stress. It will get better after I lie down."

"Don't you want to lie down now? I'll watch the shop for you."

"No, it's alright. Besides it's creepy when you are kind like this."

Akashi was quiet. "Alright. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to." He pivoted on his heel and exited the room. Kuroko noticed his quick gaze towards his clock and followed his gaze. That was strange… today, Akashi left earlier than he usually did…

.

Kuroko cleaned the utensils. While he cleaned, he thought about the conversations he had with Akashi. Wasn't there anything that could serve as a hint for the tattoo's meaning..?

The sound of something hitting the ground broke his concentration. The pen he was holding laid on the ground. A feeling arose in his throat and he clutched his chest, his breathing growing more strained.

' _My medicine… I forgot to take it'_ , he thought. He tried to remember where he kept it, but in his panic, he couldn't think clearly.

Kuroko thinks he heard the bell ringing, but he wasn't certain. Had someone entered? His vision was too blurry to see.

Someone held him up gingerly, placing a pill in his mouth and giving him water. After he swallowed and calmed down, he saw it was Akashi.

"Thank you. And sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. Someone I knew also suffered from something similar."

Kuroko tried to stand up and looked discreetly to the side.

Akashi's expression was indifferent. Kuroko felt relief—he could still remember the first time he had an attack and the reaction it caused.

"…You asked me once why I was in this trade," He eyed the container in Akashi's hand. "It's because no other job can pay enough for this medicine." He clenched his fists.

"You didn't want to be a burden to your friends, that is why you took it."

"How do you know?"

"It is obvious. None of the flowers in the front are yours. They are presents, aren't they?"

Kuroko didn't answer, but Akashi didn't expect one in the first place. They sat there together in silence. On the first few days, he remembered, spending time with him was rather awkward. He didn't feel this way anymore (he also wonders if Akashi shares the sentiment). Akashi, during his stay, did not say another word. When it was time to leave, he did so rather awkwardly.

 **#**

"By the way," A voice cut in. "the other day, someone was caught. I believe he was charged with possession of a prohibited tattoo and fraud." Akashi acted as if the incident from the other day never happened, and Kuroko was glad for that.

Kuroko stopped momentarily in his tracks and gazed at him, worry in his eyes. "Do you know him?"

Akashi's expression was apathetic. "Not particularly. I met him once. I'm more surprised he managed to go this long without being arrested."

"Aren't you afraid?" Kuroko asked him. Of course, being a tattoo artist without license was very risky and he could be faced with severe punishment. But for the customers, even more when they were well-known, it was even riskier than for the ones doing it. There was the slightest hint of a smile on his face..

"I would rather die than to live with this."

It was a mistake no matter how you looked at it. Akashi could not trust him to keep him safe. Kuroko could betray him at any time to save his own life. But neither could Kuroko trust him, because… unlike him, Akashi had power and there was nothing that guaranteed Kuroko he could keep going. For someone of his standing, Akashi was expected to turn people like him in.

"Akashi-san… aren't you afraid of being reported?" Kuroko finally asked. Akashi was inspecting one of his tools when he asked. Akashi smiled.

"Tell me, what is the highest reward for you? Money? Power? Reputation?"

Upon being hit with the unexpected question, Kuroko could merely stare blankly. "I don't know," he finally answered.

"It's safety. The possibility of you betraying me exists, but the only thing you will gain from it is wealth. Anyone can give you that. But I," Akashi's eyes gazed at him directly. "can give you something more. I can promise you safety, that you won't have to be afraid of the law, of being caught anymore. I can make this place a legal one, so you can work here without fear. The same goes for your customers as well. Only an idiot would cross me." As he said that, his smile was wide.

"I… see…"

"On the contrary, aren't you afraid of being betrayed by me?" His gaze was almost calculating now. It reminded him of when they first met.

"No… you are eccentric, but your words are sincere. If you were to betray me… I trust you would have your reasons to turn your back on the one who helped you."

Akashi gave him one of his crooked smiles.

"That's how many good people met their end."

 **#**

On the table, there were three pictures. One showed a beautiful swan. Next to it, there was another swan, bearing striking similarities to it. The last one…

"I am surprised," Akashi said. He held both pictures in his hands and compared them with each other. "You are good at copying."

"Artists have to be creative but also good at copying. It helps that I learned from people who were really good at it. I still have a way to go though," Kuroko glanced at the last one, Akashi's picture. It looked similar to it, but it wasn't as good as his own drawing. "But you are also very good, Akashi-san. Most people wouldn't be this good at the first try." He held out his hand and Akashi handed him his drawing.

"This is actually a standard test for tattoo artists. The first assignment to check for compability is whether one is able to replicate a complex tattoo. I think you would pass. Still, I am surprised you can do that. Most people can only do that after attempting a tattoo."

"I suppose I have a knack for this." Akashi said. He took out another sheet of paper, leaned down again and copied the drawing. The result looked better than his previous attempt.

"Your learning curve is fast."

"It's a matter of practice." Kuroko watched him.

"I… don't think I can do your tattoo." Akashi's pen stopped. He dropped it and straightened up, giving him a pointed look.

"With this attitude, of course you will fail. I suppose you also thought that before you took your license test?" Kuroko looked down.

"Have some confidence in yourself. Besides, we already signed the contract, you can't back out of this now."

"But what if I can't do it?" Kuroko asked. Worry was written all over his face but Akashi just smiled.

"In the event that you fail, it's still alright. I already said it once, but I prefer anything over this. If something happened to me, just bury me somewhere where nobody can find me."

If it wasn't obvious before, Akashi seemed to really despise whoever did this to him.

 **#**

"Good morning!" A woman called out as she entered the shop.

"Good morning to you," Kuroko returned, and she smiled.

"I really like visiting this place, there's always so many flowers here!"

Kuroko smiled and nodded. "Yes, my friends keep sending them to me."

"I've been meaning to ask, but did you thank them for these flowers?" There was silence.

"…I haven't," he eventually admitted, casting down his eyes. Her expression fell.

"Kuroko-san," The woman said and he heard the scolding tone in her voice. "It's been years since you have gotten those flowers, but you haven't talked to them once? You can't take friends for granted."

"It's not that I take them for granted… I just feel it's a bit difficult to talk to them now."

The woman sighed. "You should do it soon. There are not many people who would send a friend flowers for years."

The bell rang out and another guest entered the shop, so Kuroko was spared from being forced to reply. He spent the whole day thinking about it though.

 **#**

Tattooing was a task which required full concentration. As such, he was not allowed to falter during the process.

When he held the paintbrush, its grip different from the familiar cold metal, with a blank canvas in front of him, he lets his mind wander. It was only during this time that he was fully himself, drew what he wanted to, not what others asked him to. The tip of the brush—it was different from the solid and reliable machine—felt light in his hand. He finished an hour later, and laying the brush down, he inspected his painting.

The result was different from what he usually draws.

 **#**

"Good morning," someone greeted him after entering the shop and Kuroko, recognizing the voice, temporarily stopped his work.

"Good morning, Akashi-san."

"Just Akashi is fine."

Kuroko's eyebrow went up.

"You are always working so hard. Please don't overexert yourself."

"I will. Thank you." He watched him cautiously. Akashi just went to do whatever it was that he usually did, and didn't seem to notice his gaze.

He remembered Himuro's words. 'Maybe something can trigger a revelation.'

"Akashi-san, can you tell me something positive? Like a happy childhood memory?"

Akashi appeared deep in thought. If the time needed was any indication, this should probably say something about his past.

"I had a neighbour whom I often played with when I was a child," Akashi said, resting his head on his hand. Kuroko watched his behaviour, but it wasn't particularly different from how he usually was. "But my father forbid us from meeting, because he 'was not suitable'. His problems were resolved when my friend had to move away. His father became sick, and they moved to a place closer to the hospital."

"Did you ever meet again?"

"No, I haven't heard of him since." There was the slightest hint of grief in his voice. Akashi checked his watch and stands up.

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment soon. If there's anything else, I'm afraid we have to move it to another day."

Even after Akashi left, Kuroko still pondered about it.

 **#**

Remembering where their last conversation stopped, Kuroko spoke. "About your friend…"

Akashi immediately seemed to know what he was thinking. "Ah. Him. No doubt my father had a hand in it." Understanding his implication, Kuroko was shocked.

"Aren't you sad?"

"Should I?" Kuroko was visibly perplexed at his coldness.

"There is something I was curious about," Akashi said, failing to read his expression (or choosing not to care). "You don't have much of a presence, do you? You lead people around rather often. They have difficulties seeing you, don't they?"

"…Yes."

"I wonder why that is…" He muttered more to himself.

Akashi noticed the hand gripping his arm—the same spot where his bandage was. Instead, he took one of the various magazines lying on the table and flipped through it.

"I am perplexed at how popular tattoos are," Akashi remarked.

"That's because they are complex."

"In what way?"

"They are… like a trend. Except nowadays, they are more than a fashion statement, but also a necessity. There still are many people who oppose or dislike them, but without doubt they make your life much easier. Tattoos have become a field in studies as well. There are many faculties, field and areas dedicated or related to them," At this, Kuroko paused and sneaked a glance at Akashi. He made no gestures or expressions which indicated for him to stop. "There are two types of tattoos. Actually, there are more, but they are usually split between permanent and temporary ones. The one on your back is a permanent one and they are forbidden these days because they are too powerful. The ones tattoo artists apply are all temporary ones—how much they last differ, but they all don't last longer than a fixed time total. Some last only for a time before they expire, others can be activated multiple times for a short period, but eventually lose effectiveness once the time runs out. Yours doesn't."

"…Are you interested in them?" Kuroko asked after he noticed he was rambling.

"No," Akashi told him flatly. "Not at all. But you were talking unusually much, I didn't get to stop you."

Kuroko apologized, but Akashi shot him down again. "You obviously like it, so why do you apologize?" As always, Akashi's actions made no sense, Kuroko thought.

"By the way," Akashi mentioned while he stood up and put on his coat. He gave him a strange look. "there has been unrest about an outlaw going around these days. I thought you might want to know, since you specialize in these things. I hear said user was sighted around these parts." Kuroko froze.

 **#**

Akashi's words stayed in his mind. Could it be related to the thugs he met the other day? Did they report him?

Kuroko went to the nearest kiosk and bought the daily newspaper. His eyes flew over the words. Demon summoned for a vine, Mermaids prank-calling with their shell phones… but there were no mentions about it. His district wasn't even mentioned. Did Akashi obtain the information via his connections? There was no way to ask him.

 **#**

Kuroko face-planted. They had been meeting each other for some time now, but Kuroko still was nowhere near a solution.

"Kuroko? Is everything alright?" A voice inquired from the next room. There was the sound of leather meeting wood, and soon enough, someone entered the room, checking up on him.

"I am… please just let me for a while."

Akashi went to his side and checked up on him.

"You are worn out. Rest a bit." Akashi left his side. He probably went to fetch something to drink.

"Alright…"

"Your stamina is below average, please take this," A small object appeared in his field of vision and he accepted the cup. It was warm in his hand.

"That was uncalled for…"

"I am sorry, I did not realize." Kuroko gave him a look. Akashi returned it, and after it became obvious he won't look away, he asked.

"Is something on my face?"

"No…"

"Are you tired because you can't figure out the meaning behind my tattoo?" Akashi asked him.

Kuroko hesitantly nodded.

"I am sorry."

"What for?"

"If I had known that it would bring you so much trouble, I wouldn't have asked you."

"But… if I hadn't accepted, what would you have done? You said so yourself that I was the only one who agreed."

"You don't need to worry about that," Akashi reassured him. "There is an option left for me."

Though he did not specify what it was, Kuroko felt chills hearing him say that—especially at the way he said it. The expression on his face was one he never saw before (nor ever wants to see again). He seized Akashi's arm (a bit forcefully, judging by how Akashi's aura went back to normal, and his eyes widening a bit in surprise).

"I will do it," he said. There was something else he wanted to add, but the words were stuck in his throat.

Akashi was visibly surprised, but then his expression softened.

"Then, I am counting on you."

 **#**

"…"

"…"

"…"

Kuroko laid aside the book.

"Not what you like?" Akashi asked, a half-hearted smile on his face.

"It's not bad, but… I don't have much time these days." As he said it, his eyes fell onto the pile next to Akashi's arm. Several books were scattered messily around, biographies, mystery novels, poems, … (why he brought a dictionary with him was beyond him).

"Busy running your shop?" Akashi looked out of the window. Outside, there was nothing.

"There aren't even any customers in most of the time."

"That's because you always appear in the worst times…"

Akashi shrugged. "If this is not to your liking, I can bring others the next time. There are plenty of books in my residence."

"You don't have to do this," Kuroko politely declined. A part of him was half-curious, half-worried what else he might bring with him next time. An encyclopedia?

Kuroko later noticed that Akashi forgot to take a book with him.

The title read 'A broken promise'. He picks it up.

.

Kuroko put down the book. It was fascinating. The protagonist made a promise that in the end, he wasn't able to fulfill. Though it had an open end, the more he reread it, the more hints there were for what could happen next. Akashi didn't seem to be the kind of person to read literature like this, he absentmindedly thinks. At the next opportunity that presented itself, he should ask him about it.

 **#**

The sound of a vase breaking reverberated loudly in the room. At the sound, Kuroko cringed. He didn't like noise. At once, everyone's attention was on the source—a middle-aged woman, who shook violently.

"P-P-Police! The police are here!" Kuroko's face paled. He looked around the room—there were a few people left. There wasn't enough time to hide them. Approaching steps could be heard.

As Kuroko was thinking about which actions to take next, someone passed by him. Compared to the rest of them, his was the only presence which seemed to be calm.

"I think this goes without saying, but don't make a sound," Akashi said dismissively, as aloof as ever.

Akashi closed the door right before the bell rung out.

"We're from the police. There's been outlaw sighted around these parts."

"I see. And what brings you to my humble shop?" The words just sound wrong out of Akashi's mouth and Kuroko suppresses a cringe. There was nothing humble about Akashi.

"We are here to inspect everything."

"An outlaw?" There was incredulity in his voice. "In my shop? Surely you're joking. There is nothing but flowers here."

"That's for us to judge. We still have to inspect every nook and cranny of this place. Sorry, orders are orders." Kuroko could just imagine Akashi's cold face and his 'do whatever you want' attitude.

Footsteps were heard as they probably searched the shop. They kept coming closer and he could literally feel them nearing the door. Kuroko exchanged glances with the customers in his shop—a myriad of emotions were on their faces.

The footsteps retreated.

…?

"As you said, your shop is clear, but we need to check you up on tattoos as well."

"Feel free to," Akashi said, and Kuroko was panicking again. Several minutes passed.

"Alright, you are clear. Sorry for the disturbance and have a good day."

"Likewise. And don't come here again, the flowers will wilt from your presence."

The bell rung again, and Akashi returned to the room. Kuroko spoke up immediately once he saw him.

"Why didn't they come inside here? How did they not notice the tattoo on your back?"

Akashi's face almost looked disappointed at his questions. "That is because," he lifted his hand to reveal a black ring on his finger. "I had an enchanted ring with me. Its illusionary powers are magnificent—naturally, it was also expensive not to mention difficult to obtain, but it was worth it all."

The ring then started to crumble.

"Ah," There was a mixture of surprise and amusement on Akashi's face. "I didn't know they were so frail. Nevertheless, your small shop is safe for now."

"Thank you, mister!" A young girl approached him. She was beaming.

"I didn't do it for you," Akashi said with a frown.

"He's glad you are safe," Kuroko quickly cut in. He then faced the other guests in the room. "I'm sorry about all this. I think it would be better to continue this on another day." He led the customers out safely before he returned his attention to Akashi.

"How did they not notice the tattoo on your back? Usually tattoos are made with a substance that leads them to be detected if they are exposed to a detector."

"These kinds of tattoos are made in a way so they are not detectable through normal means. I guess I was lucky that they didn't ask me to strip."

"What would you have done if they had?" Akashi's expression fell.

"Then I would have had to deal with them." The tone with which he said it made Kuroko stop questioning him. Akashi was a very powerful person, that much he could tell even without knowing anything about him.

"Are you going to kick me out too like you did with your other customers?" Akashi abruptly asked him. Kuroko laughed, then shook his head.

 **#**

Kuroko sneaked glances at Akashi.

"Has your eye always been like this?"

Akashi had been just about to drink his coffee when the question came. He lowered his cup and looked at Kuroko with a slightly confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Kuroko pointed at his eye. "Your left eye. It's lighter than your right one."

For a moment, Akashi seemed to be in thought. "Ah. I suppose not. When I was a child, they had looked identical." He remarked offhandedly, as if a sudden change of eye color was an every-day occurrence. A brief pause stretched on between them before Kuroko dared to press further.

"…Are you sick?"

"Not that I know of," and before Kuroko could actually say something, Akashi spoke up again, "My… family situation is a bit special." His voice stopped there and Kuroko nodded in understanding.

As Kuroko kept looking at him, Akashi eventually set down his cup. "Do you want to take a closer look at it?"

"Can I?"

"Yes. I don't particularly enjoy staring at my own face. Besides, you don't seem like you would be content with leaving it as-is."

Kuroko stayed seated where he was, suddenly breaking their eye-contact and feeling a bit self-conscious. Meanwhile, Akashi just looked out of the window and watched the street outside. His gaze, after he heard someone stand up, did not waver, and he did not look back. Once he could feel someone standing behind him, he turned around.

"Please hold still, Akashi-san." Kuroko said, now looking down on him. Akashi nodded silently, a small smile on his face.

As suspected, the shades didn't match up. The left eye was evidently lighter.

Hm? Kuroko took Akashi's face into both of his hands.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko moved closer so he could get a better view on his eyes. "I think…" He started, but trailed off. The proximity between them was less than few inches by now. Caught up in his concentration, Kuroko unknowingly even held his breath. Akashi's gaze wandered between his eyes and lips.

"Kuroko."

With that, Kuroko's concentration broke and at once, he became aware of how close their faces were, of Akashi's warm breath on his skin, and the look in his eyes. It was warm. (In the time they had spent together, Kuroko had often seen into his eyes, and they never looked anything as warm as they did just now)

Akashi's hand lightly touched his neck and he gently pulled him down. Their lips met.

His lips were soft. The moment only lasted for a second before they parted again. Akashi stood up and walked out, leaving Kuroko alone with his confused thoughts.

 **#**

It's the fourth time a box fell that Akashi decided he had enough. "What is with all the noise?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko weakly said, avoiding his gaze and Akashi could tell he was not concentrated.

"It's decided then," Akashi said, standing up abruptly. "We will be going out."

"Eh? But… my shop—"

"Your shop will not face destruction just because you are absent for a day. Judging by your state, I would say it might be even better off without you for now," Akashi said with the slightest hint of impatience. "Besides, when was the last time you took a vacation? None, is it?"

"Yes, but—"

"Sometimes," he said that with a serious tone, "You need to take what you want. Stop being indecisive and do what you want to do."

"I don't have any friends nor do I know any good places," Kuroko said bluntly, a last weak attempt at refusing his offer. Akashi waved his hand dismissively.

"It's alright, just follow me."

.

The idea was simple enough. Go and pass some time. In theory, that was easy. In reality, not so much.

After expressing his worries, what if people saw us together, Akashi shot him a look, from which it was clear that he did not care. (Then again, Kuroko had yet to discover something about which Akashi was not indifferent about.) While Akashi may or may not be well-known (Kuroko had no doubt he was), Kuroko was definitely not, and he definitely did not want to be known. Especially not as "the nobody who hangs around Akashi".

"I understand," Akashi said yet again. He plucked his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Kuroko had the vague feeling that he did not understand at all.

.

The moment they entered, Akashi had headed towards the changing room and indicated Kuroko to follow. Inside, he handed him clothes.

"Change into these," He ordered and Kuroko obeyed.

"Your expression tells me there is something you want to tell to me." Akashi said, crossing his arms.

Kuroko gave him a deadpan look. "I can't believe you reserved the entire dojo just so we can practice alone."

Akashi shrugged. "You said you did not want to be seen, and here you are, not being seen. Is there a problem?"

Yes, that ordinary people would not do that, but of course, Akashi was anything but ordinary. Kuroko of all people should know that by now.

 **#**

The archery field was empty. And amazing. But mostly empty.

"Have you ever done archery before?" Akashi asked, checking his bow's string.

"No."

"It works like this," Akashi picked his bow up and took an arrow out of the quiver attached to his hip. "You take arrow and bow," Akashi drew the bow while Kuroko looked at his toned arms, "draw it then let go."

He released his arm, and the arrow shot out, striking the bullet perfectly. The expression on Akashi's face was one of satisfaction and Kuroko felt himself smiling at him. Abruptly the bow was shoved in front of Kuroko's eyes.

"Your turn next."

.

After the maybe 50th attempt and several arrows scattered on the ground, Akashi spoke up. "You are a terrible archer."

"That's because I'm not used to archery," Kuroko said, lifting a hand to wipe his sweat off. "And I'm not used to physical exercise either."

"Archery doesn't only rely on physical fitness," Akashi leaned back, "And perhaps it's time for you to start exercising then."

For some reason, his words from earlier resurfaced in his mind.

'Do what you want to do.'

"Akashi-san, could you please teach me how to use it?"

As Akashi was seated behind him, he was unable to see his reaction. However, there was the sound of something being laid down, and shortly after, Akashi was back at his side.

"Take the bow in your hands," he took his hand in his own and lifted it. Akashi was close to Kuroko, he could feel his warmth.

"Position yourself and wait for the right moment to strike." Akashi let go and the arrow flew out. It did not hit the bulls-eye, but it was much closer than it than his previous attempts. A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face. His thoughts are interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder and grasps it firmly.

"Akashi-san?" Kuroko had the feeling something was wrong.

"It's nothing," Akashi said, eyes unusually unfocused, holding his head with his free hand.

"Do you have a headache? Do you want me to get some painkillers for you?"

"No, it's alright, they'll be gone in a while."

"…do you have them often?"

"Once in a while."

"Have they been appearing more often lately?"

"Yes."

Kuroko had the feeling it was related to the tattoo on his back. It reminded him that he did not have much time.

.

Outside the large hall, there was the sound of steps approaching. Kuroko shot Akashi a questioning look, and Akashi was frowning.

"There shouldn't be anyone coming today," Akashi murmured. His eyes met Kuroko's. "You need to hide."

Kuroko laid down the bow and followed Akashi into the locker room. His eyes scanned the room.

"Where should I hide?" Kuroko asked, seeing no place to hide. There was nothing in that room except a broom and rows of lockers on both sides. Akashi seemed to be thinking. The steps were coming closer and Kuroko was starting to panic, alternating his gaze between Akashi's back and the rough direction of the door. Finally Akashi spoke up.

"Hide there."

.

The door opened, and a group of people went in. Their leader was surprised to see a lone bow on the bench.

"Who's there?" A red-haired man stepped out of the changing room.

"Akashi? Why did you leave the bow on the bench?" He snorted. "Don't tell me archery has gotten too easy to you."

Kuroko peered out of the slits in his hiding spot. The position was bit awkward and he tried to readjust his position. In the process, his feet accidentally touched something. He hoped they did not hear him.

"Not at all," Akashi said unaffected. "I went to retrieve my bottle of water."

"A triple champion like you who has never missed once nor lost surely has no trouble with our lowly practices, huh?"

"Would that be all?" Akashi said, bored. "I reserved this place today, so leave now. Or are you going to challenge me to make me leave?"

Muttering something under their breaths, the people left. After the door closed, Akashi went back and opened the locker. Kuroko stepped out.

"You don't have any friends," Kuroko said. Akashi faced him, a blank look on his face.

"Do I need any?" Kuroko stared back at him, with an equally blank expression.

"You didn't tell me you were triple champion and this dojo's ace," Kuroko said, feeling he was a lost cause.

"It didn't seem relevant. Titles don't affect your performance. Now, I believe we are done for today."

 **#**

Something was missing… but Kuroko did not know what.

He is a member of an influential family. He isn't liked by the others. He's very aloof. But what does the tattoo mean…? Do they have anything in common?

Kuroko probably should have asked him who the one responsible for it was. But the tattoo's existence itself, coupled with the fact that the main source was blood―and he didn't even know whose blood it was―already was disturbing on its own.

The tattoo depicted a dragon in reverse. There were many meanings associated with dragons, like authority, determination, and so on. In reverse it would be…

Red is associated with strong emotions.

The carving is healed now. Was it done when he was a child? But the process is very painful, even for adults.

' _My family situation is a bit special.'_

It was then that Kuroko realized it. Why didn't he realize it sooner…?

The purpose of the tattoo was to seize control of Akashi.

For a tattoo to control a mind, the best position would be the head or the upper back. But the stronger a person's mind, the longer it would take to influence it. In the best case, it would only be a few days. In the worst case, several decades. Victims often developed a transitional state between the original personality and the desired one.

If that was true, then it meant…

There are two of him. Who was the real one…?

 **#**

There are two Akashis. One is an independant, blunt person. He is a free soul, doing what he wants and is strong-minded (he has always been drawn to these people, Kuroko absentmindedly thinks).

It is easy to see him as uncaring, but below the apathetic view lies a genuine, raw trust in the goodness of those he acknowledges. His personality resembles that of a child…

The other is a gentle person. He cares about others. He sees the hard work and thought put into actions and respects people. He makes you feel safe and secure and warm.

When did he first meet him? Between the two, Kuroko knows he spent more time with the first than the second person. There has not yet been enough time to understand the latter.

Kuroko exhales a breath. If the tattoo's purpose is to seize control of his mind, and if it was placed during his childhood as he believes it was, then by now the transitional personality would be the dominant one.

Therefore, it was probably the latter who was the real Akashi. But the other Akashi was the one who put the order, to erase the tattoo and its effects, and he seemed so sure that he was the true personality (or rather, that there only was one of him). If he followed his order, with the tattoo, he had to kill this Akashi as well—for the sake of the real Akashi. But was that something he could really do…? He raised his fingers and brushed them against his lips.

In his frustration, he sinks back into his chair. His arm brushes against something hard and it falls to the ground. His eyes fell onto the object—the book he forgot to return. "A broken promise". Kuroko had a sudden epiphany.

The only thing that mattered was that 'Akashi Seijuurou' survived.

 **#**

At their next meeting, Kuroko finally told Akashi. "I think… I decoded the tattoo's purpose."

The words were actually enough to get Akashi to lay down the newspaper he was reading. "And?"

"Its purpose is… to seize control of you."

Akashi was quiet. Then a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

"Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Of course it was that," He murmured under his breath. His eyes returned to Kuroko's. "When will you be able to remove it?"

"Now that I know what it is, I can draft a motif for the counter-inscription against it to prevent it from progressing further," Kuroko took out a notebook and pen. He stopped and looked at him.

"I think… no, I definitely can do this."

"Please do," Akashi said, sounding pleased. He abandoned his newspaper entirely to join him and watch over his work.

Kuroko skillfully replicated Akashi's tattoo on the paper. "This is yours. I will draw on it so the tattoos interleave."

Akashi quirked an eyebrow. Kuroko scratched his cheek.

"I think… that tattoo's look suits you."

Kuroko didn't wait for a reply and drew over the red dragon. He handed him the paper and Akashi took it.

"How does it look?"

On the paper, there was a red dragon intertwined with a black dragon.

"After you approve of it, I will use a stencil and apply it to your skin. After that, I will begin tattooing it on your back. There are some safety measures and health risks, per the procedures I have to inform you of them, too."

"Alright."

"As for the health risks…"

Akashi had listened intently to his lecture and given his approval and signature. (It was an illegal deal and nobody would see the document anyway, but for formalities' sake, Kuroko had asked.)

Before Akashi could leave, Kuroko reluctantly spoke up again.

"Akashi-san… do you trust me?"

Akashi smiled at him. But unlike the other Akashi, his smile―no, his entire person lacked warmth. Even so, it was not an unpleasant feeling. "No. I do not trust you, nor anyone else. But… I have high expectations for you."

 **#**

How they initially met: it was a day like any other when Akashi literally barged into his life. Over time, Kuroko learned to like his obvious weirdness. Like the way he never sits in a chair properly, or how he fails to read the mood (or blatantly chooses not to). He has no idea of private space. How his expression sometimes look disturbing enough to scare small children forever. And also that he hardly knows anything about him except that he practises archery in his free time.

Kuroko supposed that it was because he both attracted and was attracted to weird people.

 _I am counting on you._

 _I have high expectations for you._

He did not know what the right choice is. He clenched his fist. No… he knew what the right choice was, and what they would want. But it was not something he wanted.

 **#**

It was an hour before the agreed time. Kuroko had checked and arranged all of his utensils and tools.

The bell rang out as Akashi entered the store and headed for the backroom. Kuroko gestured for him to sit down.

Kuroko took out his stencil and started drawing.

.

Kuroko laid down his tools and glanced at Akashi.

"I finished it."

He retrieved a mirror so he could look at his work.

Akashi looked at the mirror to inspect it. On his back, there was a black dragon entwined with a red dragon—his original tattoo. A small but approving smile appeared on his face.

"It looks good. Thank you, Kuroko." Akashi stood up and left. Kuroko cleaned up, and went to sleep.

As promised, his payment arrived the next day, along with a short message and apology that his shop's license would take a while to be completed.

 **#**

There was a knock on the door.

Curious to who it was, because he never had any uninvited guests ever since his friends left, Kuroko opened the door.

It was Akashi.

"Akashi-san?"

"Good morning," Akashi said, handing him something and going in.

"I saw these the other day, and I think they looked nice."

"For the shop?"

"For the shop."

Kuroko's lips curled up. The flowers' petals were a rich red, a shade similar to Akashi's hair.

"I found myself having a bit of free time to spare. You haven't had any opportunities to exercise, have you? I reserved the dojo for today, you can practice there in peace," Akashi said, but it wasn't an offer.

"I would love to." Kuroko replied. He put on his coat but then stopped in his steps.

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi turned around and stood face-to-face with him. Kuroko stood on his toes, and grabbed Akashi's necktie to stabilize himself, and leaned in. He leaned out. A smile appeared on his face.

"This is for the other day," Kuroko said, and exited the shop.


End file.
